


Happy Birthday!

by orphan_account



Category: Discord RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Birthday, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Narmak's 22nd birthday, and Red is excited to make it one of his best.





	Happy Birthday!

"Happy Birthday!"

Narmak blinked, raising a brow as he looked up at his boyfriend through unimpressed lidded eyes. The moment he had opened the door to his apartment he had been coated in confetti and streamers, a birthday banner thrown onto the floor. Red himself had tinsel around his neck for... Reasons.

"I'm surprised you remember" he muttered, smiling a little as he kicked off his shoes. "I told you... What, 9 months ago?"

"Are you implying i could forget your birthday?!" Red looked offended, though he was grinning a little. "Never! Also... I saw your dumb youtube video. On that note, the fuck was that?"

Narmak shrugged, smiling.

Red shook his head before stepping back. "Well, i hope that trip to the mall (without me, how dare you) satisfied your wanderlust for today, because i made a delicious birthday dinner and i expect you to stay here all day to eat it then open your presents"

Narmak chuckled as he was dragged to sit at the dining table. "You make it sound like there's gonna be a lot of them. Not like I'm complaining, but... As a 22 year old, aren't i too old for this?"

"No" Red succinctly replied before vanishing into the kitchen. Narmak huffed but pulled out his phone, smirking as he went down to the comments section of his birthday animatic and commented 'SpongeBob Op 3 is cancelled, deleting all the files atm. This is what i make now' before clicking off.

Within minutes his phone was flooded with reply notifications, some laughing and some nervous as to if he was joking or not. To re-assure them, he edited his comment to have an addenum of 'Edit: I'm joking lol'

The reply storm calmed a little after that, but he still whistled at the sheer amount he had received.

A hand ruffled his tousled black hair and he turned to see his favourite food on a dish. And his boyfriend was wearing a pink apron and pink oven gloves. God, this man was going to kill him.

He smiled and put his phone away as the food was placed on the table before eagerly digging in.

And sure as expected, later found a large pile of presents.

That night, Red rolled over to quietly ask. "Did you enjoy today?"

Narmak's heart felt like bursting. 

"I loved it"


End file.
